


【圆汉】求婚75天后公开

by Trise



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23247127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trise/pseuds/Trise
Summary: 圆汉伪现背第一次开车车技不精还望谅解
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 1





	【圆汉】求婚75天后公开

“净汉哥，我爱你。”

尹净汉也没有想到，重新回来以后，弟弟对自己说的第一句话就是我爱你，因为台上太过喧闹，全圆佑说的时候靠的很近，他感受到了全圆佑的呼吸，甚至从耳朵上传来了触感——这段时间以来一直渴望的，被唇间所熟悉的，全圆佑的双唇。与其说没听清，不如说没反应过来，只能点头回应。弟弟的声音一直在大脑中回荡着，但直到全圆佑回了宿舍之后和他说下一句话时，也没想清楚这其中的含义。

太过隐忍或者太过强烈在感情中都不是什么好事，但既然隐忍了一段时间，全圆佑觉得不能再拖沓了。自从首尔场的安可之后，双方逐渐默认关系，但也只是逐步发展，全圆佑知晓哥哥敏感的性子，不敢发展过快，再加上尹净汉任谁都能看出来的压力大，默默作陪是2019年中他唯一能给哥哥的。

可是2020，是时候展开攻势了。

回宿舍的路上，全圆佑给尹净汉发了短讯。  
“哥，想和你聊一聊，等一下来我房间好么？”  
“好。我先回去放东西。”

弟弟一直很乖，甚至休息期间也没过多主动联系过他，都是他想聊的时候主动联系弟弟，闲下来的时候想一想，貌似有点乖得过分了，这段感情，也是时候深入发展了。

两个人都是后劲十足的性格，尹净汉却没想到，弟弟的后劲会这么足。

全圆佑在客厅等了一下下，尹净汉就过来了，一个公主抱就抱进了房间，举铁不是白举的。  
见面一个啵啵，就要讲正事了。

“哥，我们结婚好不好。”单刀直入，措手不及。“我不想再等了，也没有再等的必要了，虽然你只离开了这几天，但我不想我们再分开，我爱你。”

情理之中，意料之外。短暂的休假期间，尹净汉的机灵小脑瓜中想的最多的其实就是如果真的和弟弟结婚以后生活会是什么样的，他很期待着会有这样的一天，所以，答案其实早就备好了。

“可以啊，我也不想和我的小猫咪分开了，但是，给我三十天的考虑时间好不好？”  
“我等你”  
“那个，有一件事情我觉得，在我们都确定合适之后，在考虑结婚的事吧”

都是成年人，没必要装糊涂。

“那就确定一下喽。”  
“现..现在么”  
“要不是现在的话岂不是辜负了你还换了一身宽松衣服过来，嗯？”

猫科动物代言人有Hallo Kitty也有PUMA。小猫咪上一秒还在撒娇，一句话的功夫就能变个身。被抱进屋里以后尹净汉都还没有发觉自己跨坐在全圆佑身上，这样的姿势首先就很适合眼神对视，眼睛是心灵的窗户，眼神对视擦出火光，心里也燃起了火，就剩擦枪了。

虽然都是第一次，但也都做足了功课。全圆佑把尹净汉抱起来轻轻放到了床上，两个人一边交换着唾液，一边帮对方脱去身上的障碍，坚持健身之后塑造出来的肌肉让尹净汉摸上了瘾，两只手在全圆佑的身上胡乱的摸着，全圆佑则不同，有任务在身，目的性极强，脸颊、后颈、锁骨、乳头、小腹、最后从侧腰，绕到了股沟，手上的茧使触感放大，燃起了一身的火，纵然自己身下已然箭在弦上，但是哥哥更重要。  
全圆佑让哥哥跪趴在了床上，腾出一只手从床头柜里拿出了润滑剂，在自己手指上淋了一些，在哥哥的后穴周围淋了一些，俯身，用在舞台上如出一辙的方式在尹净汉的耳边轻轻地说：“净汉哥，我爱你。”  
在第一根手指进入时全圆佑得到了回应  
“圆佑啊，我也爱你。”

第一次被开发过程注定艰难，甬道干涩，全圆佑尝试着慢慢将手指送入，另一只手帮尹净汉玩弄着身前，同时亲吻着尹净汉的蝴蝶骨。全圆佑一向有耐心，尹净汉就算没耐心此时身体也不大听使唤，任由弟弟为自己服务。更多的润滑搭配更加的动情，在两根手指畅通无阻时全圆佑让尹净汉帮自己戴上了避孕套。第三根手指进入，确保后穴可以吞下自己的阴茎后，全圆佑扶住尹净汉的腰开始慢慢进入，尹净汉帮全圆佑戴套的时候就做好了心理准备，但还是有一丝痛苦，尹净汉用手捂住嘴尽量使声音小一些，全部进入时，尹净汉总算泄了一口气，但是全圆佑因为哥哥实在夹得太紧动弹不得，感受到尹净汉缓和了一些才开始慢慢动。寒冬之后总会迎来春天，慢慢的，尹净汉也不再那么痛而是感受到了快感，开始主动地向后去找，仰起头向全圆佑索吻，越吻越饥渴，全圆佑轻轻啄了一下尹净汉的耳朵：“现在才正式开始哦。”  
不再抑制自己的本能，全圆佑展开进攻，一只手配合着下身在尹净汉的身前努力着，另一只手将尹净汉的双手手腕握住，把他的手反锁在身后，幸好宿舍隔音不错全圆佑也无需多虑身体间猛烈撞击的声音，尹净汉也逐渐失去理智，连最经常说的圆佑呀都无法连成句。没有等到全圆佑，尹净汉先颤抖着达到了高潮，在全圆佑的手上留下白浊。  
深知哥哥的体力情况，全圆佑让哥哥换了一个姿势躺在床上，顺带将尹净汉的子子孙孙抹在了小腹上，继续开始攻城略地。“圆..圆佑，稍微，稍微慢一点好不好”尹净汉的声音里甚至带了一丝的哭腔。“哥，再忍一下。”全圆佑加快速度，也逐渐把尹净汉再次带入巅峰，两个人一同泄了出来。  
大概用纸巾清理了一下，全圆佑确定其他孩子们都睡了，抱着尹净汉去清洗了一下，在浴室考虑到第一次强度太大尹净汉身体会受不住所以没有再来一发，回房间迅速地换了床单又喷了一些空气清新剂，又将洗完澡以后更加软软糯糯的哥哥抱回房间。同床，这样的夜晚应该是同梦的吧。

没有行程的一天总是从中午才开始的，太阳早就升起来，暖和的让人贪恋这份美好，全圆佑比尹净汉早醒了一会儿，为了不影响哥哥就只拉开了一半的窗帘，然后继续躺回床上欣赏睡美人，睡美人没有被吻醒，但是在醒来以后获得了一个吻，还有问题：

“净汉哥，合适么？可以考虑我的求婚了么？”  
“你说哪天结比较好啊，我不懂”边说边又钻进弟弟的怀里“让我再睡一会儿好不好。哎呀胸肌为什么要练这么硬啊手感一点都不好。”

“圆佑欧巴这时候说了什么呀？”  
“我爱你”


End file.
